A Father's Advice
by TheStendanExperience
Summary: Eric helps his son since he seems to have inherited his foot-in-mouth gene. EJ


Disclaimer: _**That '70s Show**_ is an American television period sitcom that centers on the lives of a group of teenage friends living in the fictional suburban town of Point Place, Wisconsin, from May 17, 1976, to December 31, 1979. It debuted on the Fox television network, first airing on August 1998, running for eight consecutive seasons, and concluding with the 200th episode on May 18, 2006. Plus, if I did own T7S I would have had Hyde/Jackie together and if not them, then Eric/Jackie.

Summary: Eric helps his son since he seems to have inherited his foot-in-mouth gene. EJ

Setting: The fictionalized town of Point Place, Wisconsin.

Spoilers: S1-S8

Note:

-Everything in S8 happened excluding the horrible crapola known as Fez/Jackie. Sorry, never ever will be making it into my little fics.

Pleading:

-This has the pairing of Eric/Jackie. I know some people would've wanted Eric/Donna and Hyde/Jackie, but I have three HJ one-shots, plus I wanted to see if I could mesh EJ well. :D

* * *

Eric Forman was in his study finishing the report of his last assignment and he heard his brownish-red, dark brown-eyed son come into the room.

Eric smiled. He knew when Luke was ready; he'd tell him his problem.

If he was pushed he might just get pissed off and leave.

_Like father, like son, _Eric fondly thought.

Luke was sitting, trying to put everything in his head into a sentence, and wasn't achieving much. He was surprised that his dad being a teacher, one of whom all his students sang praises about, hadn't noticed him yet.

Luke sat there twiddling his thumbs until he got the perfect way to tell what was on his mind, he wasn't getting anywhere and Eric still didn't pay attention and Luke just said it out in one sentence "Dad I- want to know-how to-make up with the love of my life."

Eric was taken aback, wondering what his son did to his girlfriend.

Eric gave Luke a hard look, "Think a little more, Luke. I didn't get what you said."

Luke sighed, then replied in a meek voice, "Dad I want to know how to make up with the girl of my dreams"

Eric stared and then smiled, "There it is."

"DAD!"

Eric said "What did you do..._now_?"

Luke hung his head, refusing to meet his father's gaze, "I took her out. We were walking back when I asked her what her weight was, she asked me why and I said I wanted to know because a men's poll said that girls with weight above 120 pounds make horrible girlfriends, she got angry and left. She hasn't talked to me since."

Eric couldn't help but laugh. It was just ridiculous. He felt bad for his son. This mistake might be the stupidest one of all. As soon as he was calm, he caught Luke glaring at him.

Eric cleared his throat, "You honestly don't think you did anything wrong?"

Luke thought before shaking his head. Eric sighed as he put his pen down, "Luke, once you figure out what you did wrong I'll tell you what to do, but you have to figure what you did wrong by yourself."

Luke sat and thought, while Eric continued with his paper work; Luke asked "What could be wrong with weight? I just wanted to know for fucks sake."

Eric heaved a huge sigh, he mentally prepared himself as he explained, "What if she asked you what your height was and you asked her why and she said that she read a poll that said that if a boy was shorter than five-foot seven they made bad boyfriends?"

Luke turned white all of a sudden, "Aw, man! I fucking suck ass right about now."

Eric nodded, " Yes, yes you do. Would you have liked it?"

"Holy fucking Shit. I screwed up everything, man."

Eric turned his head sharply, "Watch the language. I do not want your sister picking up on that kind of language, ya hear?"

Luke nodded meekly. He knew his dad was strong due to living in poverty stricken Africa for a year, then replied, "What do I do?"

"Apologize, dillhole."

Luke looked at his father confused, "Dad I'm more than five-foot seven, she might be more than one twenty pounds."

Eric shook his head, "She is not more than one twenty pounds and your more than five-foot seven but that's not the point, she is hurt that if she was more than one twenty pounds you wouldn't love her."

Luke said, "I guess I should apologize then?"

"You understand you need to love her no matter what?" Luke nodded as his father resumed going through his paperwork.

Luke strode out saying "Thanks Dad!"

Eric shook his head, _How did my son not get it?_ _How many times had he been a dumbass when it came to girls?_

Just then, Jackie Forman, came in with a proud smile on her face, "You know you're a great dad." Eric smirked at her.

"You know Red was right...kids are dumbass...however, we have a dillhole, Jackie," Eric told his wife, who laughed at her husband remark. And with that they walked out of Eric's study to the kitchen.

"Eric, you were horrible yourself, so don't try to act like you were Mr. Suave," the raven-haired woman replied, "Besides, it seems he got that from your side of the family."

"And thank God for it," Eric retorted playfully. He smiled as his green eyes lit up, "I can only imagine if our kids had been anything like you when you were younger."

"Shut up!"


End file.
